


A Family for Madzie

by SummerRoses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Daddy!Alec, Daddy!Alec is playing with barbie dolls, M/M, Malec + 1, Malec Children, Malec's Family, Oneshot, Papa!Magnus, Shh don't tell Jace or Izzy, Standalone, They adopt Madzie, cuteness, soft alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses/pseuds/SummerRoses
Summary: Magnus and Alec decide to adopt Madzie.





	A Family for Madzie

Magnus doesn’t know how it began. Or who even came up with idea. All he knew was that they stared into each other’s eyes with soft gazes and agreed through the look. 

Catarina was doing a fantastic job with Madzie, but her job left her unable to spend much time with her and she believed it was unfair on the little warlock. They both knew it was hard for her to approach Magnus, heart in her throat, as she confessed that she didn’t have the time to take care of a child. Magnus understood, of course, but that didn’t stop the guilt eating at Catarina. He could see it in her eyes, the way she stared longingly back to the sofa, where the beautiful little girl sat, her legs entwined with Alec’s.

She was showing him her new Barbie, a Mundane doll that Catarina had heard so much about at the hospital. Not many Mundane children played with them anymore, preferring some sort of video game or technology, but she had wanted Magzie to grow up as a child should. Away from the rectangle screens and violent shows and video games. It wasn’t like she was against it, she understood it, but Catarina hadn’t wanted that for her Madzie. When she told Magnus all of this, he had to agree with her.

The confession of not being able to care for Madzie had left Catarina’s eyes heavy with tears and she reached for Magnus’s hand, her grip tight.

“I’m sorry, Magnus. I failed you.”

“My dear old friend, you could never fail me.” His thumb caressed the skin on her dark hand. “I asked you to care for her temporarily, not permanently.”

“I know, but I wanted so badly to raise a child.” One of the tears slid down her cheek. 

“You have. You’ve done an amazing job with Madzie and you will always be part of her life, Cat.” Magnus smiled over at Alec and Madzie. They each had a Barbie doll and were pretending to be the pretty lady, having a conversation through the toys. It was a rare situation to see Alec in and Magnus wished he had his phone so he could have taken a picture.

Catarina threw a look over her shoulder and grinned though her tears. “He’d be a good father one day.”

Magnus nodded. There was no doubt in his mind that Alec would be the perfect daddy. Maybe that was what put the idea in his head, so when Catarina packed Madzie up and said their goodbyes, he linked his fingers with Alec as they rested on the sofa. 

“What did Catarina want? She seemed upset.” Alec leaned over to grab a piece of pizza from the box on the coffee table. He took a big chomp out of it.

Magnus sighed. “She can’t look after Madzie any longer. Work takes too much of her time and she thinks Madzie needs someone, a parent, who can spend more time with her. She can’t take Madzie to the Mundane hospital with her.” He stole Alec’s pizza out of his hands and finished it off with two more bites.

Alec didn’t seem to mind as he sighed sadly. “She was showing me her Barba dolls.”

Magnus chuckled. “ _Barbie_

“Huh?” Alec glanced at him in confusion.

“They’re Barbie dolls, Alexander.”

“Oh.” Alec blushed and went on to mutter, “All these Mundane things.”

“I’ll need to find Madzie a home. A permanent home. It won’t do her any good to keep moving around.” Magnus fell into Alec’s arms, his head against Alec’s chest, and sighed.

“She’ll need parents who’ll love her and understand her. Not pressure her to do anything she doesn’t want to,” Alec whispered.

“Exactly.”

“Parents who will train her in her magic and accept her for who she is.”

“Absolutely.”

“Parents who will protect her against any threat.”

“Yes.” That’s when Magnus looked up into Alec’s eyes. They told a story that only Magnus could read. A story of need and want for a family, to be the ones who Madzie could rely on. A story that promised Magnus that he could be all that for the little warlock girl. And Magnus listened to that story. It was like a movie, playing in his head through Alec’s eyes. And then they both smiled and silently agreed.

“Are we ready for this?” Magnus asked quietly.

Alec smiled softly. “I think we’ll make some mistakes along the way. But we’ll learn to adapt. I think we’ll be perfect for her. Her imperfect, loving parents.”

Magnus grinned then and kissed Alec so hard, their teeth clashed, but they didn’t seem to care as Magnus took his boyfriend to bed and they made love.

♥♦♥

It was the next morning that they told Catarina and she hugged them both, crying. She thanked them and told them they wouldn’t regret it, that Madzie was perfect. And they’d be perfect for her.

Madzie accepted the idea quickly and within the first day she moved in, Alec was called Daddy and Magnus was Papa.

Magnus worried that they rushed into it, because they’d barely been dating for a year. But as he watched Alec on the ground, playing with the Barbie dolls with Madzie, he smiled and pushed the thought away. No, they didn’t rush into it. Alec and he were going to treat their daughter right.

And as he took a picture of Alec and Madzie on his phone, he smiled as he sent it to Jace and Izzy. It wasn’t until Alec looked at his phone after receiving a message, that he shouted, “Magnus! Why did you send it to my siblings? I’m a big, bad Shadowhunter!”

Both Madzie and Magnus laughed.


End file.
